Digimon Institute of Chicago
by LtSolarFlare
Summary: just an ordinary kid thats what max considerd himself. a normal dream a normal life, but that get flipped head over heel when meets Untomon. that dang over active digimon. how will max cope with him? (expected to be anywhere from 10 - 20 chapters long) (based after digimon tamers ended but all OC no one from tamers will be mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have noticed a few Digimon academy stories popping up and I figured why not I could do one of those, so I read a few to make sure I don't copy anyone else's hard work. This story takes place in America in a populated city. I'm not going to go into the specific city but if it had to be one it would be Chicago but that's really doesn't factor into the story until later. If this isn't your slice of cheese then you don't have to read it so please no flames also I might add romances later if I get people to review or pm saying so. So please enjoy the story

* * *

"Sir we have another one coming through the digital barrier" a computer operator said. John humn' the principle of a Digimon tamers school considered the breach for a moment. The signature it gives off is like nothing he has seen. Not anything like the Dava's that devastated west Shinjuku. It was relatively small probably an in training 2 or a small rookie.

"Sir 3rd squad is near the breach location should I send them to eliminate?" a different operator said.

"Have 3rd observe this one do not engage until we have enough info on it." John started to walk away when his first operator said

"SIR! We lost it, it vanished before we could get a tracker and 3rd didn't see a displacement field" john continued walking. Throwing a stick of gum in his mouth and started to chew.

"Then we will have to keep our eyes open for a Digimon we haven't seen before… what's its size?" he asked

"About the size of a dog sir"

"Alright have 3rd track it once they have a visual" john said shutting the door behind him

* * *

Got to hide, got to hide! I just got here and these human tamers are already hot on my tail. I knew from Agumon that if the humans thought you are a threat then you would be digital dust by the end of the day. Think unto I look like a dog maybe if I just pretend to be someone's dog I could go unnoticed. I run through the park and everyone seems afraid of me, it's like they have never seen a blue wolf before. I turn a corner and a lone human is walking away from me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore sweat pants and a grey shirt and a black hat both labeled "Army", a sweat shirt was tied around his waist, and a blue bandana tied around his neck. While I thought his choice of fashion was a little funky he is my best bet.

* * *

I'm walking minding my own business when the next thing I know there's a wolf rubbing up against my leg. I would have flipped if I hadn't have loved animals so much. He had this pleading look in his eye like he was asking for help. I kneeled down and started petting him behind the ear.

"Hey there buddy you lost?" I asked him

"Well no I'm trying to get away from these people chasing me" the wolf said looking beghind him.

"Oh well that's … WHAT THE!" I stared down at the wolf in disbelief.

"Please tell me you just talked?" I asked him

"Yes now can I come with you because if not I'm going to get deleted!" deleted? What does that mean?

"Wait so you're a Digimon?" the wolf looked up

"Actually yes how did you know? I thought most humans didn't know what Digimon are" I motioned for him to follow me.

"Shut up for about five minutes I will explain everything at my house" the wolf rounded the corner before I did and I was stopped by a group of very winded kids

"Hey you what's your name?!" the girl in the group asked.

"Max"

"Did you see a wolf run by?" I simply pointed the way they came and they all groaned and ran the other way. I turn to see the wolf with a grin on his face. We got to my house a few minutes later.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him?" john asked peeved

"That's what we said sir the wolf got away in fact a kid saw the Digimon and told us which way he went"

"This is not good Sarah report back to the campus we need to get an accurate description of the Digimon while he's fresh in your memory"

"Yes sir"

* * *

I shut the door and the Digimon has no issues making himself at home because he instantly had his furry behind planted firmly on my couch. Also with a huge smirk on his face he watched my every move.

"So you never told how you know I'm a Digimon" he said

"First things first what is your name?" I asked him

"Oh right, I'm Untomon or unto for short" he said

"Well unto a while back there were Digimon attacks in Asia I don't remember exactly were but the devastated half a city" he looked almost shameful.

"Hey it wasn't you so don't feel bad" I reassured him

"Ya I guess your right" a thought suddenly popped into my head

"Wait don't you guys evolve every once in a while?"

"Well for me no, you see I can change back and forth between my in training and rookie forms so I could blend in to this world easier" he explained.

"So how long until you change back into your "rookie" form?" I asked grabbing a root beer from the fridge.

"Tomorrow probably" he said eyeing my root beer. I look at the clock and see it says 8:45 pm; it's late enough to go to bed. I took a drink from the bottle and placed it back in the fridge.

"Well I'm hitting the hay your welcome to sleep on the couch" I told him walking into my room. Closing the door behind me I considered what I was going to do with a Digimon living in my house, even if it is just for tonight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and did my usual routine. Shower, shave, teeth, and completely ignore my crew cut hair. Putting on the same thing as yesterday I walk down the stairs tying the bandana in the process.

"Ugh could you be any louder!" I hear a voice from my living room. Great now unto is awake … might as well make breakfast.

"Would bacon make up for it?" I asked. He instantly straightened up at the prospect of bacon.

"You bet it does" I had to chuckle at this. About 10 minutes and a pound of bacon later we were ready to eat, only unto doesn't have any hands and refuses to eat off the floor even if it was on a plate.

"Well then I don't see how you're going to eat if you refuse to eat out a bowl" I told him smirking as I took a strip of bacon. He suddenly closed his eyes and started glowing, if it wasn't for the fact I saw security footage of Digivolution I would have been creped out.

"Untomon Digivolve to "then after a cliché pause.

"Vosmon!" and holy crap did he change. He went from being a 2 foot tall wolf to a wolf that resembles Renamon. Same body shape except a wolf and not such a thin waist. He didn't have the purple gloves Renamon did either. He had gauntlets painted woodland Camo, a tactical helmet and a ruck sack on his back his fur was still blue and he had hands now.

"Was the pause really necessary?" I asked as he grabbed a bacon strip. He gave me his newly formed middle finger and I chuckled.

"Told you I would be good by tomorrow" he said. Surprisingly his voice changed little. So now the only thing is what's the next step. As he leaned in for another bacon strip an object fell out of his pack. It looked like one of those playbooks that quarter backs wear on their arm but with a screen. (Google the phrase "military wrist computer" it looks like that)

"Hey you dropped this" I told him bending down to give it back to him. I felt a prick in the palm of my hand when Vosmon took it back I saw my palm bleeding. Bacon still hanging half out of his mouth he said thanks and grabbed the device. Vosmon yelped after a second and The thing suddenly fell to the floor and beeped.

"Digimon and tamer DNA now recorded in device" it said in its robotic voice. I looked at Vosmon confused and he looked at me.

"Partnership recorded. Vosmon & Tamer Max" we sat there stunned. Me? A tamer? What the hell is going on? The bacon fell from his mouth as he said

"shit"


	2. Chapter 2

well here is chapter two for the 22 people who have veiwed this so far i hope more people read and like this story. also i will take sugestions for OC so send em in. and last note then you can enjoy the story. i will update this when i finish a chapter so this could be months or hours it will typicly be a week. so enjoy the story

* * *

"What do you mean shit? What just happened?" I asked Vosmon. He was pacing back and forth holding his head in disbelief of what just happened. I walked up and slapped him to get him out of the daze. He looked at me then the dig vice.

"You realize this means were stuck together right?" say what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"You know what a tamer is?" he looked like an adult trying to teach a child math

"Yes I know" I said

"Guess what buddy you're a tamer now, and what's worse my tamer!" he slumped into the seat next to him. Maybe now isn't the time to tell him but if I don't I'm going to be late.

"Well why am I not your choice tamer?" I asked him. Vosmon sat up and thought about it for a second.

"You … I don't even know really" I had to smirk at that, here he was accusing me of being the worst tamer and he doesn't know why.

"Ok then, have you considered this might be fun for both of us or is it the fact you're chained to my side?" I asked

"The chained to your side bit" he said with a smirk. He seemed in a much better mood.

"Well in a week I have to go take a tour for a school I'm going to take, your more than welcome to come with" I said

"Which one?"

"The Digimon academy"

"That's never happening"

* * *

(About a week later)

"I don't know how you managed to drag me along for this" unto said doing his best to pout. I chuckled which I found to be doing a lot lately.

"Don't worry it's just a tour I get to go there next week for real" I'm glad unto came along it would be weird if they tried to pare me up with a Digimon when I'm already stuck with one. I'm wearing the same thing as yesterday except now I have this wrist computer. A few minutes later the train stops and we leave. We start making our way to the exit when I hear. "HEY! That dog needs to be on a leash!" I heard someone yell behind me. I see an animal control officer making a b-line for me.

"Officer that's not really necessary he is very well trained" I told him. He lightened up but didn't let his guard drop.

"How long have you had this dog?" he asked

"About 4 years" I'm pretty sure unto is calling bull shit right now.

"Eh … fine I don't have time for this, I don't want to hear anything about this dog suddenly attacking someone" he walked away

"Ok too close let's go"

* * *

Me, unto, and about 10 other kids stood outside the gates of the academy waiting for someone to open it. I could hear multiple conversations going on. I leaned against a wall, earphones in and my hat over my eyes, but no music playing I knew they were talking about me so I listened in.

"When are they opening the gate?"

"I wonder what Digimon I will get"

"What's with the kid over in the corner?"

"You mean the one in the army hat?"

"Ya"

"Don't know"

"Why does he have a wolf?"

"Maybe he's one of those crazy mountain people"

"Five buck bet says he's the nastiest kid you will ever meet"

"Why is he just sanding in the corner?"

"Hey James I dare you to go say hi!"

"Come on guys I don't want to!" he said being dragged by his friends my way. His friends backed off and he was left standing in front of me.

"Err hi?" he said almost a whisper. I lifted my hat up in mock confusion and removed the ear buds.

"What?" I asked. This kid couldn't be more then 12

"I said hi" he back away a little almost like he thought I was going to punch him. I grin not able to suppress it and keep up the lone wolf act.

"Well hi to you to I'm max" I said holding out my hand. He took it and said

"I'm James" he said with a smile. Me and James continued talking for a while until the gate opened and we were allowed in. He asked about unto also so I had to make up a bunch of BS so he wouldn't know he's a Digimon

* * *

"hello everyone my name John humn' I am the director of the Digimon institute" he started.

"In a few moments you will be partaking in a tour of the school. For those of you already enrolled we will start the dorm room process now so in a weeks' time you will be ready to go. Now then how many here are enrolled?" he asked and everyone there raised their hands. "well that's convenient. Now if you will follow mike and Sarah, the squad leaders of squads 3 and 8, they will give you a tour

"Alright then we will start at the dorms now the dorms …" everything else mike said faded away it wasn't important to me. What really concerned me was the fact that there was that girl who was trying to track down unto and there she is within 5 feet. I can feel unto stressed and nervous, I would be too. We walked at the back of the group in a vain attempt to get as far away from her as possible. At one point I lost track of her and that's when she really scared me, it's like slender all over again… sort of. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turn and find she somehow snuck behind me. I'm pretty sure both mine and untos faces went white.

"So he went the other way huh?" she said looking at unto.

"Oh hi I didn't recognize you" I said in an attempt to get the conversation off unto.

"Ya nice try so this is the illusive Digimon, no wonder he blends in so well you just play him off as a pet" at this point the tour was long gone. I looked nervously at unto and he shrugged

"Well she did see right through the pet act" he stated bluntly. The girl smirked.

"Wait … you're a tamer aren't you?"

"How did you …" she cut me off

"The Digivice on your wrist moron"

"How did you know it is a Digivice?" I asked

"I can't tell you until later" she said turning to walk away

"Hey I never got your name?"

"Sarah" Sarah smirked again. I don't know why but that smirk is getting on my verves. We managed to rejoin the group just as the tour was getting assigned rooms.3 pairs of names were called off before mine was.

"Max and James your in room 4-B"

I looked over at the kid and nodded, maybe they saw we became friends and paired us up. The room was very much like a regular dorm only it had 3 bunk beds and 2 bathrooms which I thought rather weird. Obviously one other person was already set up. Unto sniffed at the bed and reeled back. When James was looking under the bed he claimed I asked unto what was wrong.

"That bed belongs to that chick!" he said quietly

"You mean Sarah?" I asked him

"Yeah" he seemed unsure of himself.

"Alright let's get out of here"

* * *

Later back at home unto changed back into Vosmon and happily fell face first into the guest room's bed.

"Ya'know for being a commando you don't have very good endurance" I told him

"Shut up" he muffled from behind the pillow "I'm still recovering from the travel from the digital world to this one"

"Well … I'm ordering a pizza what do you want on yours?" I looked over and Vosmon had a confused look on.

"What's pizza?"

"You'll see"

(13 minutes and a pizza later)

"Thank you" I said handing the pizza delivery man a 20. I walk back into the kitchen and place the box on the table.

"This my digital friend is pizza" I said dramatically opening the box and placing it on the counter.

"Oh! I know what this is but we never called it pizza" he said taking a slice

"Then what did you call it?"

"Food" he said mouth full of food

* * *

Later that night I was up thinking, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. It was eerie and unsettling. I was thinking about the whole tamer thing, I knew when I enrolled in the institute that I would get paired up with a Digimon I just didn't expect anything like Vosmon. I'm sure my parent are going flip when they visit in a week I mean who wouldn't there is a 6" tall wolf living with me. Oh well I will have to deal with it when it happens. Might as well try and sleep.


End file.
